


Spinel, please calm down... (wip)

by BleakCrisis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleakCrisis/pseuds/BleakCrisis
Summary: Spinel has a breakdown at Peeps
Kudos: 2





	Spinel, please calm down... (wip)

Spinel was just getting out of work at Chuck E. Cheese, having had a rougher day than usual in that godforsaken mascot suit. She forgot both her water bottle AND her pack of cigarettes at home, and to top it all off, she had to go back to her small, disgusting, awful apartment she could barely afford. One of the only things Spinel was looking forward to for the rest of the day was getting to see Peeps, and she decided to go to the Starbucks she worked at since it was only across the street. As she walked into the coffee shop, she was greeted by Bloop.

"Hi there spinel."

"Hi Bloop. Is Peeps in the back?"

"Actually, she called out today. Said she was doing something important."

Spinel was taken aback by that. _Peeps never called out of work, why would she start now?_

"Um... Did she mention why?"

"No, she didn't. it was very odd."

"Um... Ok then, thanks Bloop..."

"No problem. Oh, would you like a black coffee like you always get?"

"No, I'm good. I don't have my credit card on me anyway. See ya."

"Bye."

As soon as Spinel walked far enough away from the Starbucks, she freaked out and pulled out her phone immediately. She called Peeps, but she didn't get an answer. She then called 13 more times as she was racing to her apartment, hoping nothing bad happened. As she got back to the apartment, she was trying to call Peeps one last time when she was fumbling for her keys, and then she heard a familiar sound. it was a song she made a long time ago as an angsty teen that she showed to Peeps, knowing full and well Peeps would save it as her ringtone.  
  
Spinel opened the door, surprised that none of the lights were on, considering she left them on when she went to work...


End file.
